The One That Got Away
by Ayame Hatake
Summary: Takes place after musicalmovie and i cant describe im sucky at summaries but basically christine may be drawn back to the phantom. but who will she choose? when I get deeper into the story the summary will improve. This is my first phic so im looking for
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Okay my phirst phanphic and i hope you all like and looking for constructive comments!

Part One

Christine stood on the balcony outside of the window in her room, her messy curls cascading down her back and her white night dress blowing in the gentle breeze. Her eyes scanned the streets of Paris below and the starry skies above. She longed to hear her angel sing gentle words in her ear; Christine had never though that losing him would have such an effect. She could no longer find her voice and would turn away from Raoul's loving embrace. She did not wish to turn him away, but she could not bear the thought of the Phantom.

Suddenly she felt arms envelope her in a tender embrace. "You must get some sleep, Little Lotte." Christine knodded her head and tentatively climbed into bed. As she slept dreams of the lair ran through he mind, the vast glassy lake and the papier mache musical box with its tinkling notes. All this caused to sit up abruptly.

Glancing towards the window, she could see a ray of daylight peeking in. Christine slowly climed out of bed and walked barefoot over to her wardrobe- where her gown had been laid out carefully by the maid the other night. She dressed quickly and went down for breakfast.

Christine opened the door to the dining room ans walked past Raoul to her seat for, where her breakfast was waiting. She stared down at her plate for a moment and began to eat slowly. Raoul noticed she was not eating a lot and gave her a worried look. "I think we should go for a ride around the city today. I worry for you. I see you, all day aimlessly wandering around the gardens and manor. Come," He said walking over and offering his hand to help her up, "Let's go."

Christine sighed, "Oh, Raoul! I can't enjoy the city sights. Please, leave me be!"

Raoul's face hardened, "You have been thinking of him! You have been thinking of that monster!"

"Don't say that, Raoul!"

"He's a murderer; you should feel nothing for him!" After cooling down a bit, and seeing

Christine's frightened expression, "Please, com with me for a ride."

Christine rose from her seat at the table, "Let me retrieve my cloak."

Okay i know its short right now, but I'll work on making my chapters longer!


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Part Two

Christine sat across from Raoul in the open carriage, making polite conversation as they rode along. Soon an awkward silence fell between the two of them and Christine's eyes wandered. She found them passing the former Opera Populaire and a tear escaped from between he eyelashes.

Raoul grasped her hand, snapping her to attention. "Are you all right, Christine?"

She put on a fake smile, "Yes, I'm fine, Raoul." She turned back to look at the opera house and could have sworn she had seen a dark figure dart behind one of the outside sculptures. She thought she heards a faint whisper, "Christine" it seemed to call. In reply she murmured, "That voice which calls to me and speaks my name."

"What was that?" Raoul questioned. 

"Oh! Nothing, nothing, just my mind playing tricks on me."

Raoul gave her a skeptical look before turning the conversation in a different direction. Christine looked away again and knodded as Paoul spoke about their upcoming wedding. Still, she could hear the almost inaudible whisper of her name as they turned away from the opera house. _Could it be my angel? Is the phantom still alive?_

Okay it is really short but the next is a little longer!


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Part Three

Christine tossed and turned in her sleep, while dreams of the lair once again haunted her. She could see the phantom kneeling before her pleeding her to stay and crying out his love for her. Once again Christine sprang up in bed.

"I have to go back there. I have to know if he is alive."

Christine quickly got out of bed and dug through the armoire looking for a light gown that would allow her to travel quickly. Putting on her sturdy boots, Christine ran through the streets of Paris to the opera house.

Slowly opening the door she walked slowly into the grand foyer. Once more she heard her name being whispered softly, and she was even more entranced. She wandered to her dressing room, the place where she started that magical journey down to the lair. Softly placing her fingertips on the mirror, she was able to push it open. Christine slipped through the opening she had made and went down the tunnel, no longer lit by the beautiful candelabras that were once there. Finding the boat at the edge of the lake, she climbed in and paddled her way across the lake. Slowly, she aproached the shore and swiftly climbed out.

Gazing around she found the organ empty, only ehos of the tunes it once played could be heard. She then found the mirrors, broken to pieces and only few of the many candles lit. She wandered unil she came across the swan bed, also empty.  
A hand grasped her wrist and she swiftly turned, and saw the face she had longed to see again for many months. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she kneeled to the floor. "I thought you would be dead!" she whispered to him. He wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

They stood like they were for awhile, Christine crying and the phantom comforting. She then hugged him, grasping him tightly, never wanting to let him go. He lifted her up in his arms while she still help onto him. He carried her to the organ and sat her down. 

"Why? Why did you come? Do you know how much this hurts me right now?"

"I needed to come," she said between gasps and sobs, "I needed to know you were alive." 

"You should not have come. You have made a choice already."

"No," she shook her head, "This place has been haunting my dreams night after night, I was being driven insane."

"Then you should have cast away those thoughts, I have nothing for you."

Christine continued crying and shook with sorrow and regret for coming. _He does not want me here. I should go. _

She quickly rose to her feet and turned to leave running down the steps. The phantom ran after her, but she was fast. He was too late because she had already started paddling though the lake. He stood and watched her leave him again and tear dropped into his open palm. He had lost her again.

Alrighty a little longer and sad I know but don't worry it gets better and happier! -)


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Part Four

Christine returned home weary and saddened. She stripped herself of her confining clothes and crawled back into her bed. As soon as her bed hit the pillow, the tears started to fall once more. She could think of nothing but him and what he had said.

The next day Raoul observed Christine's increased depressed and lifeless behavior. "What is wrong Christine?" He finally was able to blurt out.

"Hm?" She replied distracted. "Oh, nothing, Raoul, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I dont feel like talking right now." Christine rose and decided to take a ride alone to her father's grave. She sat down on the steps infront of the mausoleum like she had not to long ago, gazing at the ingraved "Daae" at the top. "Teach me to live," she whispered to the memorial. Once again there was the resounding, soft echo of her name. She turned her head to spot the end of a cloak disappearing behind a near by angel.

Christine slowly rose to her feet and turned swiftly to leave. She crossed the rows of grave sites until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She whipped around startled, only to find the sad eyes of the Phantom.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. Christine let herself drown in his dark sadness, leaning her head on his shoulder in a tight embrace. The warm, salty drops that escaped from his eyes landed inbetween her dark, glossy curls. Christine raised her head to look at the mysterious, eyes to find the lonliness, sadness, and love for her pouring out. She slowly drew her face closer to his and gently kissed his lips and caressing the white mask with her finger tips.

Okaysers hope you are enjoying Part 5 is in the process darn it why can't I write longer parts?


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot

okay here's part five, you're gonna find Raoul is a nasty SOB right now and i think my characters are a little OOC but i can try and fix it. 

Part Five:

Raoul paced the foyer brusquely, he became worried when Christine had left suddenly in the carriage. He growled in anger and whimpered in sadness at his fiancee's strange behavior. 

Christine suddenly burst through the door, cheeks flushed and hair frazzeled. Raoul took her in his arms and kissed her. His expression soon hardened. "WHat were you thinking?"

"I-I went out to visit my father's grave," Christine answered meekly. 

Raoul's expression softened, "You must get ready for dinner Little Lotte."

Christine went upstairs and disappeared behind her bedroom door. She walked over to her vanity and brushed her long locks of brown curls and changed into a more suitable gown.

Opening the dining room door, she walked to her place across from Raoul. He studied her expressions and his anger grew. "CHristine, you are torturing me! How can I love you when you run away?" Christine's lower lip began to tremble. "I love you! I need to know if you love me!"

CHristine let out a soft sob as the tears began rolling down her cheeks, streaking her pretty face. "I was with him!" she cried.

"What?" Raoul snarled.

"I was with the Phantom!"

"How long?" Raoul said rising from his chair and running over to Christine. He lifted her out of her chair and shook her while shouting and she shook in his arms. "How long have you been with him? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"Raoul you're hurting me!" She gasped in amazement. His hands dug into her arm harder and she shrieked with pain.

"Answer me!" Raoul cried out.

Christine shook harder and answered weakly, "Two days." Raoul threw her aside and sat at the table, head in hands and shoulders shaking. Christine took up her skirts and ran from the manor, her eyes blood shot and cheeks flushed. She went to the only place she knew she would feel safe.

R&R please hope you're all liking where it is going so far….


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers on this site and tohers. I'm glad you are liking the phic!

Part 6:

The Phantom lay in bed, thinking about the day's events. He soon heard sobbing and frantic splashes coming towards the shore. He got up and saw Christine Coming towards him. He smiled until he saw the state she was in. He ran to the lake, clothes soaking through. Once the Phantom had reached the boat, she stopped and looked up at him. He helped her stand and carried her to the shore. Tears still gently rolled down her face. "What has happened, Christine?" he asked gently and lovingly.

"Raoul! He knows!" She sobbed harder as big, fat tears formed in her eyes. "He hurt me." she whimpered. At that the phantom rolled up her sleeves to find fingerprints slowly turning black and blue. He gently kissed each bruise as if at the touch of his lips they would disappear.

Christine slowly drew his face towards hers and kissed his soft lips passionately. Her min swirled in a colored vortex of color as she parted her mouth to let his tongue slide in. She clutched to him tightly, never wanting to leave his protective embrace. Somehow she found they had made their way over to the swan bed and she was tearing at his shirt's buttons. His arms wrapped around her to get at the buttons running down the back of her gown. They were enraptured in the moment and didn't want to stop. He kissed her gentle neck as she sighed with passion and pleasure. They were soon tangled in the white, silky sheets. She never felt passion and yearning towards Raoul as she did the Phantom.

Her eyes widened at the thought of Raoul as her angel kissed her neck and ears softly. She soon forgot about Raoul as she ran her fingers through the Phantom's hair gently kissing the top of his head. "My angel," she murmured softly in his ear.

A/U: I know intense, well sort of it's the first love scene I've ever written. Am I moving this too fast? I think I am a little. Anyways, Part seven will be written soon maybe sometime during school, you know global class it gives me something to think about and do. Free chocolate truffles for my reviewers! yummmmm truffles off to find some! ((I wish im on a diet))


End file.
